


Алый карнавал

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Decadence, Gen, Halloween, Hallowmas, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Бал-маскарад в тревожных тонах.
Kudos: 1





	Алый карнавал

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам Hallowmas 2019, а также [теории на основе нескольких историй](https://jane-d-ankh-veos.tumblr.com/post/638779115253694464/october).

...Хэллоуин — её время.

Время, когда истончаются грани между мирами. Немногие нынче помнят, что в Самайн открываются двери в царство духов, стираются различия между явью и небылью — и, как морской прибой, пропитывающий давно высохший песок берега, Парабола проливается в реальность.

Пленница мира снов, выйдя из-за зеркал, возвращается в Лондон. На одну ночь.

...Октябрь — её месяц.

Месяц осеннего праздника, когда позволено всё. Когда не только Календарный Совет скрывается под ложными личинами и условными именами. Когда не только революционеры и преступники отбрасывают закон.

Ведь маска — свобода тайны. Допуск делиться самыми постыдными откровениями и предаваться самым откровенным бесстыдствам.

Гости бала — уже не люди, а мифические звери и герои, придворные шуты и рыцари, прекрасные феи и суккубы — пьют в её честь, кружатся в танце и веселятся до рассвета. Никто не узнаёт в ней женщину из своих кошмаров.

...Красный — её цвет.

Цвет атласных перчаток выше локтей, что прячут несмываемую кровь на руках.  
Цвет губ, что дарят надменную улыбку тем, кто салютует ей бокалом.

Ало-золотая — змеиная чешуя Королей-с-палец, повелевающих всем, чего не существует, но теперь не имеющих над ней власти, так же, как потеряли оную викторианская сдержанность и приличие.  
Ало-золотой — Королевский Вифлеемский отель, стоящий на границе того, что не должно пересекаться, но сейчас соприкасается так же тесно, как объятия не знающих друг друга случайных любовников и склоняющиеся к любопытным ушам нашёптыватели секретов.

Золотой короной увенчают её в полночь, прежде чем разойдутся по укромным альковам страсти, к изобильным столам пира или в кромешную темноту улиц.

Только сегодня Королева воистину правит.


End file.
